Plik:DIY Gemstone Nail Art - NO WATER WATERMARBLE!
Description NEW YEAR, ACTUAL NAIL ART. Get the beautiful holos and metallics from Cirque here: This video was sponsored by Cirque Colors YAS! ♡ Subscribe to never miss new nail art tutorials! ♡ Subscribe to my SECOND CHANNEL for no reason: WATERMARBLE CHALLENGED PLAYLIST: BEST BLACK POLISH?: My Simple Little Pleasures drip marble: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ♡PRODUCTS USED IN THIS VIDEO:♡ ♥ Cirque Facets collection: ♥ Cirque Holiday collection: ♥ Clean up brush: ♥ Peel-off base coat: ♥ Quick-dry glossy top coat: ON MY OTHER HAND: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ♡CHECK OUT MY STASH:♡ ♥ My nail polish collection (August 2015): ♥ How to build nail polish shelves: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ♡TIPS & TRICKS:♡ ♥ 20 NAIL ART HACKS: ♥ 10 French tip designs that aren't boring AF: ♥ Best peel-off base coat?: ♥ Best black polish?: ♥ Best white polish?: ♥ Peel-off cuticle/skin protector? ♥ How to make AMAZING video tutorials: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ~ ~ ~ HAVE SOME FUN BEFORE YOU DIE ZONE ~ ~ ~ ♡MUSIC VIDEO PREMIERE♡ Sing the holo polish anthem with me: ♡PAINTING A CAR WITH NAIL POLISH♡ ♡I EAT NAIL POLISH FOR VIEWS ♡ ♡POLISH MOUNTAIN 100 COATS OF REGRET♡ ♡POLISH MOUNTAIN THE SEQUEL♡ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Stalk me on all the social medias! / _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ I film my nail videos with this camera: This 105mm macro lens: I film my face videos with this camera: This 24-70mm lens: I edit my videos with: Voiceover mic: On-camera shotgun mic: External mic: Ring light for face-cams: See how to make your own amazing nail videos here: Music: YouTube Audio Editor/Creative Commons || Kevin MacLeod - Radio Martini, Disco Ultralounge | Topher Mohr & Alex Elena - Let's Do It, The Chase | Jaokim Karud - Say Goodnight | Bensound - Sexy _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Disclaimer cause I love you guys: This video was sponsored by Cirque Colors. All artwork/design is my own. Some links above are affiliate links. Category:Videos